


Domesticated

by pengukat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cats are the best, Endgame: Villaneve, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Humour, I love Cats, Knives, Villaneve, cats are awesome, there's a cat in this, threats but like in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengukat/pseuds/pengukat
Summary: Eve gets a cat.Or, communication and compromise are key in a relationship.





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing this. This is for people who love cats, or anyone who's ever lost one.

Villanelle came home one day to the apartment she shared with Eve and heard something terrifying from the kitchen.

"Meow."

She stalked inside. Eve was there, holding a mid-sized black cat up to her face and talking to it in nonsense language.

"You're so cute, you, you little, ugh," Eve was grinning, rubbing her face against the cat's head, who was responding by placing its paw against her face and pushing away insistently. "Oh, hi, Villanelle, you're home. Did you bring dinner?" 

"What. Is. This." Villanelle hissed.

"This? This is ... Midnight, for now," Eve said brightly. "But we can come up with something together."

"And why would we do such a thing."

Eve saw the look on Villanelle's face. "Oh, come on, you know I've been wanting a cat forever. And there's such a stray cat problem - do you know how many cats get put down in shelters every day? It's just the right thing to do. I couldn't just leave her."

"This, this, this Midnight," Villanelle said in a strangled voice. "She is staying?" 

"Well, I thought we could give it a trial run, see how it works out-"

Villanelle whipped her switchblade out of her backpocket and jabbed it in the cat's direction. Eve responded by pulling out hers and pointing it back. They glared daggers at each other. The cat meowed and struggled in Eve's one-handed embrace.

"Villanelle, we talked about this," Eve said finally. "It is inappropriate to escalate to threats of violence every time you feel upset." 

Villanelle closed her eyes. Counted to 10. Opened her eyes again. Did not lower her knife. "Eve, I do not understand much about, how do you say, normal healthy relationships, but I do understand that it is important for couples to discuss major decisions first before making any changes. Together. Major decisions. Discussions. Together." She made sure to emphasise that last part. 

Eve had the grace to at least look a bit sheepish. "Look, I'm sorry. But this cat - time was running out for her. She was going to be put down, today. They needed to find a home for her, fast, and well, I just thought that I could-"

"They? Who is they?"

Eve opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. "I'm not telling you."

Villanelle bet it was Janine. Janine the cat lover from HR. She was going to fucking kill Janine.

"Don't you dare get any ideas, Villanelle." 

Fucking Janine the fucking cat lover from fucking HR was safe, for now. Midnight, on the other hand...

Eve lowered her knife. "Okay, you're right. I know this is an impulse decision, and it's a change that affects you. I should have discussed this with you first, and I'm sorry." She looked at Villanelle pleadingly. "Can we talk about why you're so upset about this? I honestly didn't think that that having a cat would bother you this much. I didn't even know you hated cats."

"I do not hate cats," Villanelle said stiffly. "They taste delicious when cooked with peppers and chili oil."

"Villanelle, we are not eating Midnight."

Villanelle turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

===

Villanelle didn't talk to Eve for three days. 

In the meantime, the cat attacked her in her sleep, tried to use her lap when she was taking a shit, knocked over Villanelle's knife collection, and meowed incessantly.

Villanelle's desire to murder was through the roof. Eve caught Villanelle evaluating the cat a few times, while Villanelle was in the middle of daydreaming about the best way to catch it, the most painful and quickest way to make it go. Eve would always touch the knife in her backpocket whenever she caught Villanelle at this. 

Villanelle figured she would bide her time. Eve would be really annoying to deal with if Villanelle did anything to the cat.

===

On the third day, Villanelle came home to find Eve curled up on the couch in front of the TV, Midnight purring away on her lap. Villanelle was about to walk past without talking to Eve as she had done for the past few days, when Eve called out to her.

"Hey. Come sit down. Let's talk."

Villanelle glared, warily, then dropped down in a huff on the other side of the couch. Midnight looked over and yawned. Villanelle gave the cat the middle finger.

Eve sighed. "I miss you. And this isn't working out. I'll tell Janine that I'm sorry and to see if they can find another home for her."

"Hah, I KNEW it was Janine."

"I said no ideas, Villanelle!"

"Why do you even want a cat, anyway?" Villanelle said. She glared balefully at the animal on Eve's lap. "What's so good about them? They're noisy, disruptive, annoying, demanding, attention-seeking, keep you up at night ... this cat in particular." 

"Midnight is a bit of an asshole," Eve admitted with fondness. "I don't know. They're just so CUTE!! Look at their widdle paws." She held up Midnight's front paw and squeezed. Midnight tolerated it gallantly.

"That's a stupid reason to want a cat." 

Eve smiled, though she looked a bit sad. "I'll return her in the morning. And I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I thought it would work out."

They sat and stared at the TV in silence for a while. Villanelle couldn't concentrate.

"You don't need a cat," Villanelle finally burst out. "You have me."

Eve slowly jerked her neck to look in Villanelle's direction, eyes widening. She burst out laughing. "Oh my god," she cried, tears of laughter running down her face. "I should have known. It's so obvious. Of course you're jealous. Of a cat." 

"Yeah, and so what if I am?" Villanelle said. She wasn't ashamed of it or anything.

"You are so lucky," Eve said into the cat's face. "You have no idea how close you came to being murdered. I'm so sorry for putting you in her crosshairs, Midnight."

It was nice that Eve was able to joke about that sort of thing now. That hadn't always been the case.

Villanelle really had put Eve through a lot. She knew that. 

Villanelle sighed. "We can give the little shit a chance."

Eve looked at her, brightly. "Are you serious?"

Villanelle held up a hand. "IF we train it. If it keeps being such an annoying little shit after a month, it's gone. And we're having potato cat stew. Look, I'll help train it," Villanelle said in response to Eve's widening eyes. "I promise to try. Best effort, promise. I'm not going to sabotage it."

Eve held out her hand. Villanelle took it and squeezed.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know," Eve was smiling. "There's enough room on my lap for the both of you."

Villanelle looked down at where the cat was still ignoring their conversation on Eve's lap. With a huff, she lay down sideways on the couch, lowered her head to Eve's lap, and shoved the cat out of the way with her head.

Eve rolled her eyes, but stroked Villanelle's cheek gently. 

The cat, undaunted, jumped onto Villanelle's side. She started kneading. 

"We have to do something about those claws, too," Villanelle said.

"Noted," Eve replied. "Also, I love your cooking, but I will never, ever eat cat with you."

"Noted." 

===

Eve caught Villanelle a few days later, having a conversation with Midnight.

"As long as you don't get between us, you and me are good. Do we understand each other?"

Villanelle noticed Eve a bit too late. "How much of that did you overhear?" 

"Enough," Eve said in amusement.

The cat meowed. 


End file.
